


Please

by Alyssa_writes_Fanfic



Series: Stories from my Discord Server [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Polyamory, Smut, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic/pseuds/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic
Summary: Hinata wants Oikawa to do something, and Oikawa obliges and makes sure Hinata is okay and want it to happen(Still bad at summaries)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Stories from my Discord Server [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853536
Kudos: 114





	Please

Oikawa walked up to the room after Akaashi told him that Hinata wanted to talk to him. He opened the door and looked around the room before closing the door.

“Chibi-chan?”

Hinata tackled him and kissed him on his mouth. Oikawa was taken aback by the action. I mean, they were kissing earlier, but that was different. There was something different about this kiss. He quickly fell into the kiss, gripping Hinata’s hips. Then, he remembered.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Oikawa pushed himself away, “Hinata, what’s this?”

Hinata blushed, and buried his face into Oikawa’s neck, mumbling something.

“Hm?”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“C’mon, Chibi-chan. There’s just you and me.”

“I want… I want…”

“You want?”

“I want you to fuck me!”

“See, was that hard-”

He realized what Hinata said. Hinata… wanted Oikawa… to fuck him. He stared at the tiny middle blocker, and his hands fell from his hips.

“You want… you want me-”

“I want you to fuck me.” Hinata was blushing, but he looked incredibly serious.

“Do you know what you’re asking me?”

“I would ask anyone else, but Kuroo’s too rough, Bokuto and Akaashi were busy, Asahi and Noya are out, and Suga and Daichi are still asleep. Plus Tsukishima wouldn’t agree, and Yamaguchi is most likely a bottom.”

Oikawa nodded at the explanation. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t hard right now. Could you blame him? Hinata had changed from Kuroo’s shirt to Oikawa’s old high school jacket, he was wearing a pair of boxers, and Hinata was also very hard. Oh and did he mention, Hinata also had his hand in his boxers. He wasn’t moving it, just had it there.

This was a lot for Oikawa to process. He knew he had to make his decision. He grabbed the back of Hinata’s head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Hinata moaned and bucked his hips against Oikawa’s. The taller groaned, and kissed Hinata, pulling his hand out of his shorts. Oikawa pulled back and saw how wrecked he looked already.

“Goddamn, you’re gonna kill me. Get on the bed, now.”

Hinata scrambled up and onto the bed. He lied back, and Oikawa looked at the eager man. He chuckled, and he pulled off his shirt. Hinata moved to take off the jacket, but Oikawa stopped him.

“No. Keep it on.” He then pulled off his pants and he crawled between Hinata’s legs, “Seeing you in my jacket… god, that turns me on in so many ways.”

Oikawa took off Hinata’s boxers, and he looked at the entrance that he knew he would start memorizing pretty damn soon. But at the moment, he bent down and licked it. Hinata jumped at the sudden sensation and moaned out loud. 

“King…”

“Really? I’m the king? I thought you had a different nickname for me?”

“Sorry, Great King.”

“Much better.”

Oikawa continued eating Hinata, not stopping so he could hear the whines and moans coming from the bottom. He felt the hole tighten up, and soon, cum splattered on his face.

“I-I’m sorry!”

Oikawa took two of his fingers, wiped some of it off, and stuck them in his mouth.

“You taste good, Hinata. Wanna taste?”

Hinata mindlessly nodded, and Oikawa repeated the action, putting his fingers into Hinata’s mouth. This soon turned into Hinata just sucking on Oikawa’s fingers. He took the time to fully wipe off his face and when he looked down, he saw Hinata was hard again.

Oikawa removed his fingers and Hinata whined, chasing them, but Oikawa put them to Hinata’s hole. He pushed both in, and Hinata moaned out loud, not even trying to cover it up. He grabbed Oikawa’s wrist and shoved the fingers all the way in. 

Oikawa noticed he hit the special spot, and he pulled out his fingers before pushing them back in. Hinata cried out, and Oikawa kissed and bit his neck, making new marks next to the ones Kuroo made earlier. He then pulled out his fingers and stripped himself of his boxers. Oikawa knew he wasn’t small or big. He was on the average side, but he really did love the way Hinata’s eyes lit up at the sight of his cock.

“See somethin’ you like?”

“Yeah…”

Hinata gave him the bottle of lube and a condom. Oikawa rolled on the condom and applied the lube, holding himself at Hinata’s entrance/.

“Please…”

“Beg.”

Hinata blushed at the command, “Please Great King! I want you fuck me, make me cum again! Please!” Hinata pulled Oikawa down, “Prove you’re better than Kuroo.”

Oikawa growled at that, and roughly pushed himself in. Hinata whined and looked down, seeing where he and Oikawa connected at.

“Feel good?”

“Yeah,” Hinata nodded, “Feels really good.”

Oikawa started moving, shallowly. Hinata whined at the small thrusts and he pulled his legs up to his chest to push Oikawa. Oikawa held the legs in place and started fucking him harder and faster.

“Ah! Great King! More! G-Give me more, sir!”

“You beg for more?”

“Yes!”

“Okay then.”

Oikawa let go of his legs, grabbed the sheets, and started pounding into Hinata. The bed rattled and hit against the wall, but the noise of that was nothing compared to Hinata’s moans and whines. 

“I would give you more, but this is all I can give you. Maybe next time we should invite someone else.”

Hinata moaned at the prospect. A few thrusts later, Hinata was cumming all of his chests, moaning out Oikawa’s name. That sent Oikawa over the edge, and he came into the condom. Oikawa pulled out, wiped Hinata down, and took off the condom before tossing it into the trash. He fell next to Hinata and the two huffed out.

“That… you’re so amazing, Chibi-chan.”

“You are too. And much better than Kuroo.”

Oikawa smiled at that, “Good, but next time, he’s helping me fuck you.”

Hinata blushed, and hid his face in Oikawa’s jacket and the older laughed.


End file.
